


The Problem With Having A Symmetrical Face.

by heavenlygold



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Micah basically gets posessed by a demon, Minor Penelope/Micah, Post-Canon, Roadtrip Fic, SnowBaz, This is some tooth-rotting fluff so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlygold/pseuds/heavenlygold
Summary: "They decided that Micah's face was symmetrical enough to use to contact demons, which is the worst idea I've heard - ever,"Simon's theory on Micah's face comes true and one things lead to another and they end up trying to perform an exorcism.





	The Problem With Having A Symmetrical Face.

**Author's Note:**

> "I hate Bristol," - "I absolutely despise it"

 

**Chapter 1.**

 

 

"What do you mean, Micah's managed to summon a demon using his fucking face?" Baz demanded as he angrily washed his coffee cup. Simon had never seen someone do the dishes with a murderous look on their face - life with Baz was full of new things. (Not including sex)

Penny sat on one of those twirly bar chairs next to the kitchen counter, Penny loved those bar chairs, no matter how rickety and gaudy they were but at that moment she looked pretty gloomy sitting on a sparkly purple stool.

"He got roped into some occult crap," Penny grumbled as she furiously typed on her phone. "And they decided to summon a demon using cheap kiddies face-paint which lead to the demon being released,"

Simon chewed his sandwhich thoughtfully, something he'd learnt from the physchologist from Chiacago was to think before speaking. Chewing with his mouth closed was one thing but chewing while thinking while restraining himself from kissing Baz's scowling mouth was quite a feat.

Baz and Penny bickered as Simon finished off his sandwich - not the best sandwich but at the same time not the worst. Simon swept the crumbs into his hand before standing up to dumb them into the sink.

"Should we go help Micah?" Simon asked as he leant his head on Baz's shoulder. (Simon had finally come to terms with the size difference even though he spent years in Watford wishing he was taller than Baz)

"No," Baz grumbled. "Too much effort,"

"Yes" Penny retorted, adjusting her glasses as she put her phone down. "Micah needs our help," 

" _Your_  help more like," Baz sighed as he kissed a mole on Simon's jaw, his breath fanning Simon's neck. "He is your boyfriend after all, not mine,"

Penny tutted to herself as Simon finally got the kiss he deserved. The soft feeling of Baz's lips against his own made him feel all soft and fluttery  - not like the supernova in his heart he would feel when he still had magick. Simon missed magick but not enough to want it back, although tiresome doing everything with his own hands made Simon feel less like a complete failure.

 Baz pulled away much too quickly. Simon frowned, he wanted to grab Baz's collar and kiss him until they were both breathless but alas the epitome of a cockblock; Penny was sitting in the kitchen next to them.

"Okay," Simon said, purposely ignoring Baz's infuriating smirk. Simon bit his tongue as he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Can't you just um- use a spell to zap yourself to Micah?" 

Penny took off her glasses and fiddled with them. "The thing is, Micah is currently in Bristol and the spell only works with long distances,"

Baz slumped his shoulders, looking angry and somwhat sad.

"I hate Bristol," He muttered. "Absolutely despise it, that spell makes no fucking sense,"  

"Well then," Simon mused as he leaned against the kitchen sink. "I guess a two hour drive to Bristol won't do any harm," 

"It will do plenty harm, Snow," Bas muttered as he pulled out his wand to cast an invisibility spell on Simon's wings and tail which he had previously forgotten about. 

Simon had almost become used to his wings but the tail was something he would gladly live without the tail. For some reason Simon's tail would always have a particular interest in Baz - always wrapping itself around Baz's leg at any possible time.

" _There's nothing to see here_ ," Baz murmered as he tapped his wanded on Simon's right wing, then the left.

"Alright," Penny announced, clapping like a middle-aged mum trying to get her children interested in some shit activity. "Time to go drive to Bristol!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will hopefully have five chapter but at this point i have no clue


End file.
